1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor apparatus and process, and more particularly, to a chuck and a semiconductor process using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is currently common to form a plurality of films on a wafer in a semiconductor process, so the wafer is subject to warpage because of the pressure or stress resulting from the films stacked thereon. On the contrary, the warping wafer would result in poor uniformity of the films subsequently formed on the wafer. Therefore, it is an important issue to reduce the degree of warpage of the wafer.